


Hey You

by MixterGlacia



Series: Open Your Heart. (i'm coming home) [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BS'ing Crime History, Crimes & Criminals, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Homelessness, Multi, Self-Insert, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Eddie is tracking down some leads for a story, and finds a little more than he bargained for.





	Hey You

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is shameless self insert. I wanted to write something for me, and my wife convinced me to post it.  
> Second warning: There's a lot of bullshitting about crime history here. Take it with a grain of salt.

Eddie first met Nick on an unseasonably warm December evening. He was doing a story on the rise of abandoned buildings in the local area. Rumor had it, not only were they being used as a staging area for the gangs cropping up, but they had some sort of darker past too.

 

Thus, Eddie was going to need to dig up some history. The kind that public records tended to gloss over in an attempt to keep uppity press away.

 

He hits the streets. At first, there’s not much to go off of. At least, not until he’s pointed towards a part of town frequented by the homeless population. Wary eyes follow him until he finds who he’d been sent to. A one-eyed man by the name of Paulie.

 

“Hey, name’s Eddie Brock. I’m looking into the city’s history. Someone pointed me in your direction.”

 

Paulie snorts, spitting at the ground. “Not me, paperboy. Yer’ looking for Nicky.”

 

Eddie perks up. “Where can I find him?”

 

“For free? I don’t think so.”

 

Brock sighs, fishing a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. “Here.”

 

The money is snatched from him quickly. The scraggly man grins a little, then cranes his neck, shouting, “EY, NICKY!”

 

Some junk tumbles out of an alley cast in heavy shadows. Despite knowing he’s working with the homeless, Eddie doesn’t expect how thin the man would be. Didn’t the city have programs to keep people from starving to death in the streets? (Maybe there’s an idea for a story there.)

 

“...Where’d you find a reporter, Paulie?” The newcomer, Nicky huffs.

 

“Wants some history lessons, or some shit like that. Have fun~” The one eyed man teases, getting up to wander off.

 

Nicky heads over to Eddie, looking him up and down. Judging him. “Look, Brock...It is Brock, right?”

 

“Eddie is fine too.” He nods amicably. “I’m wantin-” he starts, before the thin man cuts him off.

 

“No, shut up. Ground rules for this shit first.” Nicky idly plucks at a stray thread on his jacket, keeping Eddie in sight. “You’re not the first press badge who wanted to make a quick buck off me.”

 

Eddie tries to protest, only for Nicky to stride over and haul the reporter by his lapels until they’re eye to eye.

 

“Stop trying to talk and listen to me. That’s rule one.” He releases his grip. “Rule two. Don’t go and make this some fluffy thing trying to make the public think there’s nothing dark around the corner. If I tell you some fucked up shit, I’m doing it for a reason. This city has enough saccharine sweet bedtime stories to lure the witless into her maw. You-”

 

He jabs a finger at Eddie. “-are a powerful voice. Folks listen to you, E’. Are you after an easy paycheck?” Nicky sniffs, rubbing at a bruise along his jaw. “Or would you challenge people to look beyond the veil?”

 

Wow, this is one tough customer. Still, “Have you read my work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you know I’m not going to shy away from a hard sell. If anything, I’m more interested in the honest, painful truth over a soft, easy lie.” Eddie folds his arms.

 

After many long moments, Nicky inclines his head to the right. “C’mon, E’. Let’s get this over with.”

 

It’s better than Eddie had hoped for this lead. “I really appreciate this, Nicky.”

 

His new informant freezes in his tracks. “It’s Nick. Only jackasses call me Nicky. We clear?”

 

“Sore spot?”

 

“Just a preference. Or I can come up with something less savory to call you?” Nick shrugs, but Eddie can see a touch of a smile on his face.

 

“Can’t expect me not to ask questions, Nick.” Eddie reminds him. “But I get your point. Where to first?”

 

Nick gestures ahead of them. The building, if it could still be called that, loomed in front of them. A pile of molding wood and crumbling brick, metal beams rusting in the open air.

 

The soft sound of silt tumbling is the only warning before an iron gate slams into the muddy ground. Nick is waiting just a short way off, barely glancing at the structure that could have broken his legs.

 

“Hm. Less stable than last time.” He looks up. “How decent are your rough terrain skills?”

 

“I can manage fine.” The reporter digs through his pack, looking for a flashlight and gloves. “Less foreboding, more history.”

 

Nick frowns (pouts) at him. “Fine.” he mutters before strong arming a door open. “How much of San Francisco's crime are you familiar with?”

 

That’s a very specific, leading question. “Not enough to know why you’d ask me that.”

 

The thin man laughs. “At least you’re honest, E’. You’re standing in one of the Lanza family’s former warehouses.” Nick pulls himself over a large chunk of stone. “They’d have used this place from the 1930’s until it burnt down in the early 90’s.”

 

That’s-” Eddie stumbles on a bit of rebar. “Fuck, that’s not the norm, right?”

 

“Well…” Nick yanks at an old beam until it meets his satisfaction. He hops onto it, offering Eddie a hand. “That would depend on the family, and city you’re working with. It is pretty out of character, though. Not too well hidden, old construction made it susceptible to fire bombing…” he trails off. “You coming or what?

 

Eddie swallows around the lump in his throat. He carefully gets onto the I-beam. “Yeah, just gimme a second. Not all of us are Spider-Man wannabes.”

 

“I’d have to be much stronger for that, Mr. Brock.” Nick plants his feet, hauling the reporter up to the second floor. “Younger too.”

 

“I get it, Nick. Message received.” Eddie does his best to not look down. “Finish your story. Why did this place last so long?”

 

“It’s not obvious?”

 

Eddie sighs, placing his hands on his hips. “It’s your tour, and you’re the master here. Not me.” He finds some long empty filing cabinets.

 

“The cops.”

 

Now he’s got the journalist’s full attention. “Really?”

 

“They’ve been under the family for many decades.” Nick unearths a few books, and some brittle metallic objects. He hands them to Eddie for his camera to capture. “Mob locations didn’t start to go up in flames until recently.”

 

“When was the most recent Lanza activity?” Eddie asks, carefully thumbing through the pages.

 

“2006, give or take.” Nick replies, turning over what looks like an old coin in his hand. “City still won’t allow these places to be reused for other things.” He starts heading over to where they came up.

 

“That makes no sense.” Eddie frowns, trailing after his wandering guide. “The city expansion project is too desperate for space. This is way too much of an opportunity to pass up.”

 

“Or-” Nick corrects, waiting by the beam. “-they might think it’s too risky. Who knows what SF would think if they found solid proof of the corruption, even twenty plus years later?”

 

Even with the city humming around them, the air inside the place goes still. Silent as the grave.

 

“That’s what you were after. Am I right Brock? A connection to your last big story?” Nick watches his reaction, haloed by moonlight. “The basement. Cops used that to cover up some less savory goings on. It’s still intact, and some of the evidence might be too.”

 

Nick tilts his head. “There’s your lead. You gonna take it?”

 

“Wordy fuck.” Eddie snarks, but he’s smiling fondly.

 

“Nosy bitch.” Nick fires back. “C’mon, I’ll help you down so you don’t break your neck.”

 

Honestly, Eddie is happy for that because he’s not about to trust that beam, but it’s the only way down. Nick guides him and he only has to rescue the reporter once when he trips over the bottom end of the girder.

 

“Let’s get into the tunnels. I’ll need your strength.” His guide pulls some tape from his pocket, wrapping his wrists.

 

“Don’t you need some gloves, Nick?”

 

“Nah.” the man leads him to a mass of debris. “I’m tough.”

 

Eddie lets that slide, but he’ll have to look into it later. They start digging into the pile of ruin, before Eddie loses sight of Nick. There’s a shift and the rubble falls away. By the time the dust clears out of his eyes, Nick is back at his side, pulling him by his shoulder.

 

There, at their feet is an old brick stairwell. A door is barely hinged to the wall anymore. Eddie pulls and it comes away from the structure entirely.

 

“Jesus, Nick.” Eddie breathes softly. “How’d you know this was here?”

 

“You have to learn about the places smart folks avoid when you’re a street mongrel.”

 

“I’ve got to get you on my team, man. You’re my hero.” Eddie grins, wide and honest.

 

“Cute idea, but I’m just a guy who loves his city. That’s all.” Nick’s voice goes a little sour. Eddie must’ve hit another nerve. “Get what you need, E’. We can’t stick around forever.”

 

**_CITY OF LIES:_ **

_Eddie Brock_

_How the police hid their mob connections since 1930._

 

“Not half bad, E’.” Nick hums when Eddie brings him a copy. “Not sure why you wrote me into it. Especially since you acted like I was some charming vigilante.”

 

“I wasn’t going to gloss over you like that. You’re my knight in dusty polyester.” Eddie laughs, faking a swoon. “Saved me from that mean old beam.”

 

Nick rolls his eyes. “Dramatic bitch.”

 

“Melodramatic fuck.”

 

For several years, Eddie keeps constant contact with Nick. Those years show just how lucky SF is to have the man on the right side of the law. Given his penchant for getting into buildings he’s not supposed to get into, it would probably be a breeze for Nick to break into a vault, but he doesn’t.

 

They’re close. Eddie tells him this many times. Nick, in return, always brushes it off. (Though he never denies it.

 

Eddie is welcomed into the homeless population like a friend or brother. They call him Nicky’s Boy now, rather than Paperboy. He’s quick to correct them, he’s Nick’s Boy.

 

The name is important to Nick, and that means it’s important to Eddie.

 

Life however, has plans for Eddie. Very big, life threatening plans.

 

Venom comes into play. Eddie doesn’t hear from Nick again. There’s too much to keep track of and he slips from Eddie’s mind. Later, he’d wonder how he ever lost contact.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie is stopped on his way home by a one eyed hobo. “Ey, Nicky’s Boy!”

 

Venom coils under his hood, ready to defend. **“He safe Eddie?”**

 

The reporter shushes his alien under his breath. “For the hundredth time, Paulie, I’m _Nick’s_ boy.”

 

**“...Nick?”**

 

Paulie chortles. “Here we were thinkin’ you were dead! Nicky’s worried sick. Thinks you got in over your head.”

 

“Shit, I- he’s at his usual place, right?” Eddie tries not to panic, along with ignoring how Venom starts to curl deeper into his brain, hunting through memories for context.

 

“Better bring him somethin’ nice. You might be his boy, but the guy holds a grudge like no one’s business.”

 

That’s more than enough to get Eddie moving. For old times sake, he still slips Paulie a ten.

 

Nick was never exactly the hardest guy to find. At least, not once Eddie knew how to look. He’d taken over an old factory a while back, and that’s where the reporter finds him. The sight makes his heart skip.

 

Venom notices. **“Eddie??”**

 

“It’s okay, dear.”

 

Nick startles in his old chair. “Who-” he turns, and _gods_ he’s so much thinner. Eddie can see his ribs under the tank top he’s wearing.

 

**“Eddie-”**

 

 _“Darling, please.”_ Eddie makes sure he thinks it this time. _“It can wait.”_ He clears his throat. “Uh...hey, Nick.”

 

“You sick fucking garbage pail,-”

 

**“Eddie, the box-”**

 

_“Ven’!”_

 

“-what were you thinking!? I thought you were in the fucking river! You have no godsdamned right to-”

 

**“He looks like Nicholas Buros, the box said-”**

 

_“VEN’!”_

 

“-come back here now! Now, when I needed you so many times before!! You promised me, Eddie! We were-”

 

**_“He’s an escaped convict, Eddie!!”_ **

 

Eddie is shocked into silence just long enough to catch Nick’s final, broken words.

 

“-partners, E’! I thought you were different than that, Brock. I really did!” he chokes back a sob. “Y-You left me here, and never said a word…”

 

 **“...Partners?”** Venom whispers, reaching out for Eddie’s memories again.

 

“Nick...I’m not here for forgiveness.” He pleads. “I fucked up. On every level I fucked up. I was _wrong_ to not come back at the first chance I got.”

 

Nick starts to speak, but Eddie cuts him off. “I’m here now, Nick. Late as all hell, but here all the same.” He takes a breath. “Let me start to make it up to you. Come get food with me. Crash at my place tonight.”

 

**“What?!”**

 

“For however long you want.”

 

**_“CONVICT, EDDIE! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT WORD MEANS?!”_ **

 

Nick _flinches_. He’s so hurt, but food is food. Clearly something that’s going to kill him far faster than anything he’ll prove by telling Eddie to piss off. He knows it just as well as anyone.

 

“...Even if I want some fancy shit?” Nick tests the boundaries again.

 

“You could, but you’re weak for Taco Bell and we both know it.” The reporter bites his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

 

“Presumptive bitch!”

 

“Damn right, and you’re a skinny fuck. C’mon.” Eddie offers a hand, but he understands when Nick doesn’t take it.

 

* * *

 

That’s how Nick winds up in Eddie and Venoms flat, shoveling tacos into his face.

 

**“He’s a criminal, Eddie! Please let us eat-”**

 

“No!” Eddie snaps, and judging by how Nick’s staring at him, it was out loud.

 

“E’...’No’ what?” The thin man asks after swallowing his food, washing it down with some soda.

 

“Nothing, Nick. I’m fine.” Eddie already knows he’s not going to drop this one.

 

“That’s some weak lie. Eddie, is this what kept you away? Because I’d understand, we all have issues-”

 

“No- I mean, yes? I think?” The reporter trips over every word possible. This was a mess. He scrubs at his face.

 

**“We’ll clean up, Eddie. Let us handle it-”**

 

“I know there was some huge stink you got tangled up in, E’. About the time when that Venom guy was going around?” Nick pulls a bag of chips close.

 

Venom boils under their hosts’ skin when they’re mentioned.

  


“It’s a long story, Nick...Look I know you got into it too. Why are the cops after you?” Eddie regrets it instantly, shoulders going tight.

 

Nick seems a little paler now. “You saw that?”

 

Eddie nods.

 

With a sigh, his old friend settles back in his chair. “It’s not a fair thing. I got caught up in a raid.” Nick rests his knee against his chest. “They just rounded a bunch of us up, didn’t tell me what I did. They busted some of us up, and hauled us off to jail.”

 

“What were you convicted of then?” Eddie interjects.

 

“Drug possession.”

 

**“We told you Eddie! Let us-”**

 

“Something I’ve never gotten into.” Nick almost seems to sense when Venom is talking shit in Eddie’s head. “You know me, E’. I’m not a drug runner like Paulie’s boys, and I can’t stand being held against my will.”

 

“Headstrong, you always were.” Eddie hums.

 

“Yeah. So when I took my chance, I ran.” Nick picks up his drink.

 

“How’d you get out?”

 

“Some guy busted out the wall. Bunch of us took the risk and fled.” He explains.

 

Before Eddie recognizes what’s happening, Venom bleeds into his face, and snarls. **_“LIAR!”_ **

 

Several things happen in seconds. Eddie tries to rein Venom back, toppling his chair backwards. When he hits the ground, there’s a shower of sawdust, and he realizes Nick hit the floor too. He can also see that half of the table was _gone._ His friend’s side is just not there, and while Venom is more than capable, they leave things broken.

 

Not vaporized.

 

“E-Eddie I-” Nick is shaking, and now the journalist can see that the chair his guest had been sitting in had vanished as well.

 

He can’t even ask before Venom claws their way out again. **“You’re lying! What did you do?!”**

 

“Eddie, what the fuck is going on?!” Nick demands.

 

“I was thinking the same thing, but let's make a deal. I’ll tell if you do the same.” Eddie offers quickly. “No secrets between us, Nick.”

 

The escapee hesitates for a moment, then nods. “I’m…” he pauses, standing. “Your table is already fucked, so you mind if I…”

 

Eddie doesn’t know what the hell to say, but Venom growls, **“Less talking, more showing!”**

 

Nick glares at where the ink coalesces on Eddie’s shoulder. Then he touches the intact part of the table. In the blink of an eye, the wood ages into dust. Seconds passed, powder drifting to the floor.

 

“I’m a mutant, E’. I can speed up the decay rate of most things...When your, uh, friend there scared me, I panicked. Sorry I wrecked it. I’ll find you a new one.” Nick’s voice gets more mumbly the longer he speaks.

 

“You were the one that started the prison break.” It’s a statement, not a question.

 

“I didn’t try to let anyone else out, they just happened to see what I was doing.” Nick protests. Then he squares his shoulders. “Your turn. What the fuck has been yelling at me? It’s not you, E’. You’re too soft on me to get in my face like that.”

 

Eddie’s ears burn at that, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Says you.” He nods towards the roiling mass on his left. “Goes without saying, but this is a secret. That’s Venom.”

 

Nick’s wide eyed look is almost comical. “Like...The one that eats the bad guys?”

 

A smugness washes through Eddie, his alien liked that. They speak for themselves. **“We are. So be glad Eddie likes you, because we** **_don’t._ ** **”**

 

“Yeah, I got that already, pal.” Nick snarks, making Venom hiss. “Since I’m not a bad guy, I’m safe.”

 

**“Don’t be so sure, Nicky.”**

 

“It’s Nick.” Eddie says in unison with Nick. The two glance at each other.

 

 **“Nicky.”** Venom snorts, wrapping around their hosts’ shoulders.

 

Nick rolls his eyes, looking over the remains of the takeout. “Sorry for ruining dinner.”

 

Eddie shakes his head, “No worries. Ven’ has it covered. Let’s get you set up for tonight. Okay?”

 

“Sure, E’.”

 

* * *

 

Nick doesn’t stay regularly. He pisses off the symbiote too much for prolonged stays. When he does come over, the group slowly learns more about what went on when they were seperated. Each time, Eddie has to convince Venom to not eat his friend, and while they aren’t happy about it, the alien respects the reporter's request.

 

When Nick shows up this time, he’s got a wrapped box. “Hey E’. Hey V’.” He shakes the rain from his coat before coming inside.

 

“Hi Nick.” Eddie waves from the new table. (It was just a card table, but better than nothing.) “What’s with the box?”

 

“For you and V’.”

 

Venom pools out of Eddie’s sleeve. **“Both of us?”**

 

Nick nods, handing it over. “It was a pain in the ass to get, so you’d better enjoy it.”

 

Eddie recognizes the logo. “Holy shit, is this from Dandelion’s?” He asks, undoing the ribbon. “They’re expensive, Nick you didn’t have to do this!”

 

“I don’t have to do anything. Heard V’ going on and on about chocolate, so I called in some favors.” Nick leans over Eddie while he’s sifting through the box.

 

Venom manifests a tendril, tugging on Nick’s shirt. When the man looks, the cord of ink has looped around his wrist. **“We are still suspicious of you.”**

 

“Wouldn’t have it otherwise.” Nick smiles. The symbiote tightens their grip.

 

 **“We like the gift, Nicky.”** Another line of ink reaches for the tin of cocoa nibs. **“Even if you make Eddie worry.”**

 

Nick’s gaze shifts up to his friend. He stills for a moment. “I don’t mean to make him worry, V’...I’m sorry.”

 

Venom uses the thin teather of themselves to pull Nicks hand over Eddie’s. **“We make an exception, because you make him happy too.”**

 

The reporter is red faced. “Ven’ have you been watching those old rom coms again?”

 

Venom slides over to their hosts right shoulder. **“Yeah. So what? We prefer it when you’re happy anyway.”** They place a tiny kiss (sort of) to Eddie’s chin. **“We can share you, if it’s with Nicky.”**

 

Nick has to stifle a snicker.

 

**“Besides, he rescued that one family.”**

 

Nick isn’t laughing anymore. “What?”

 

 **“Saw you on the box. Rescued a van.”** Venom states, sounding a little proud.

 

“You’re the only one that could have taken out that barricade. Besides, you didn’t even change your clothes.” Eddie pipes up. “Masks can only hide so much.”

 

The thin man swears. “I knew I should have destroyed those damn phones. “‘Course it leaked to the media.”

 

 **“They’re calling you a hero, Nicky. It’s a good thing.”** Venom offers.

 

“I’m not a hero, V’. Don’t call me that.” Nick snarls, back tensed up.

 

“Nick, they’re just talking about what they said on TV.” Eddie interjects. “Blame the media.”

 

“What _else_ is the news saying?” he demands.

 

“They called you Rust.” Eddie shrugs. “Not a bad superhero name, really.”

 

“Shit.” Nick swears. “I’m not a fucking hero, Eddie. I’m just a guy with a dumb power.” He paces around the couch, nervously tapping his chin.

 

 **“You don’t want to be the good guy, Nicky?”** Venom sounds confused.

 

“Not if everyone makes a huge deal out of it. Besides, the name they picked sucks.” After that, Nick goes quiet, still pacing through the apartment like a frantic ball of nerves. He doesn’t stop until that night when Eddie grabs his arm.

 

“Nick, c’mon buddy you gotta get some sleep.”

 

“E’ do you have your camera on you? I had an idea.”

 

Nick lays out the plan for them.

 

Venom helps Eddie set up a backdrop, while Nick digs through his bag of scrap. He was going to destroy the mask, but he needs it for this to work. When Eddie turns back to get Nick, he sees what he’d only watched on grainy TV footage.

 

A mask, with an old aluminium colander for Nick to see out of. He’s got straps on it, and when he starts to put it on, the thin man tsks. “Too open on the left. Lemme see…” Nick muses for a moment, then he snaps his finger, and grabs a long scrap of fabric out of the bag.

 

By the time he gets done, one end of the white scarf hangs in front of the left side of his face. “There. Okay, E’. I’m ready.”

 

“You sure about this, Nick? You could just lay low…”

 

“People are too into this to let it drop. Might as well point them in the right direction, yeah?” Nick sits in the chair opposite from Eddie. He folds his hands in his lap.

 

“If that’s what you want…” Eddie sighs, starting his camera. “Go ahead.”

 

“...Hello, SF. Your news stations have given me the name Rust, and the title of ‘hero’. I’m really not either of those things. I’m just a man who wants to keep to himself, but sometimes I have to make things right. I’m not going to be some big name vigilante who goes out looking for bad guys. We have plenty of those already. If I have to step in, I will. I just have one request. My privacy is very important to me, so please, if you happen to film me, don’t send it to the press. At least not the major networks…

 

I can’t stop you, or do anything beyond asking you to not do this, just keep a few things in mind. I am not Tony Stark. I don’t like my name in lights, because I don’t think I’m worth your praise. I am just a man, not a myth. At the end of the day, I just want to have my space…

 

Oh, and if you have to call me anything, it’s not Rust. Please call me Entropy.”

 

Eddie shuts the camera down. “I can distort the audio some if you want?”

 

“I'd appreciate that. Thanks E’.” Nick pulls the mask away, smiling gently. “Y’know...I’m glad you found me again. Even if you did piss me off by vanishing in the first place.”

 

“You can blame Ven’.” Eddie chuckles.

 

**“Bastard!”**

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD WARNING: I HAD NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, OR ANY SPOILERS FOR IT UNTIL AFTER I POSTED THIS. I COULDN'T HAVE FUCKING WISHED FOR HOW WELL THAT FIT OH MY FUCKING GODS.


End file.
